Kooking With Kanda episode 2
by Shinitzue
Summary: YAY EPISODE 2 IS OUT, SRY IT TOOK SO LONG!DARN THOSE YULLEN FAN-GIRLS, CAUSING KANDA ALL KINDS OF TOUBLE, AND SO AM I, I LOVE TO TORCHER KANDA!READ AND REVIEW!


**Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy its nuts! Thank you for tuning in to another episode of Kooking with Kanda! I tried to do my best to make this one funny and good but I'm not sure how well is turned out, REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!!!!!! Oh and I do not own D. GRAY MAN**

**Oh and pu-leaze read Shini's life story, it's called When We Walker there are 3 chapters so far, PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!Oh and I'm sorry to make this fan-fic so fan girly, its just I'm a fan-girl soooooo u do the math lol. **

Kooking with Kanda Episode 2….Chapter 2…Whatever

"Hello and welcome to another stupid, idiotic episode of cooking with me" Kanda says bored.

"Kanda-Chan!" Shinitzue grips.

"Che, I mean another fantastic episode of cooking with me, enjoy it all of you stupid fan-girls out where who are making me do this" Kanda grumbles.

"Oh we are Kanda-Chan!" Shinitzue smiles.

"Whatever, so what the heck are we cooking today?" Kanda asks irritated.

"Oh*chomp, I don't *munch, know Kanda *eat, but I sure *crunch could *munch, use something *bite to drink *chomp with this *eat, coffee cake *swallow and repeat" Shinitzue says.

"Then go get yourself something to drink, hey I know, why don't you ask that annoying Shini to do it" Kanda says still irritated.

"Oh, Shini's out working on her fan-fic; she won't be on Kooking with Kanda much anymore I'm sad to say" Shinitzue whimpers.

"Thank goodness!" Kanda says relived.

"So what am I making?" Kanda asked.

"I said I could use some COFFEE to drink with this COFFEE cake" Shinitzue says.

"Che, fine I was hoping if I ignored you, you would drop that, fine whatever, today it seems we will be making coffee" Kanda says.

"Just for the occasion, I've invited Leenalee to help, since she knows her coffee" Shinitzue says happily.

"Hi Kanda" Leenalee says happily walking towards him.

"Hey Leenalee, so I guess you're here to show me how to make coffee?" Kanda asks.

"Yup, I sure am, okay lets get started" Leenalee says say's smiling.

"Alright, whets the first step?" Kanda asks.

"Okay, first you get fresh coffee beans from a bag, they should be a fairly medium roast" Leenalee says picking up a bag of coffee band and pacing it on the counter.

"What the heck when did this counter get here!?" Kanda asks.

"Don't freak out Kanda-Chan I just added it, please continue Leenalee" Shinitzue says.

"Okay, then you open the bag" Leenalee says looking at Kanda.

Kanda takes out Mugen and slices the bag open; the bag topples over and falls onto the floor.

"Kanda the coffee beans!" Leenalee yells.

"Oh I'm sure there fine" Kanda says starting to pick them up.

"Ewwwww, no Kanda! I have to go get a new bag, I'll be right back" Leenalee says running away.

"Che, great, now what?" Kanda grumbled.

"Ne, Kanda-Chan, why don't you tell them what happened yesterday between you and Allen?" Shinitzue asked pleasantly.

"I'd rather puke then do that" Kanda gripped.

"Oh Kanda-Chan now all the fan-girls are one the edge of their seats!" Shinitzue exclaimed.

"You know I can't stand cliff hangers, so as the author of this fan-fic, let the flashback begin!" Shinitzue yelled.

"Shinitzue I'll kill you!" Kanda yelled.

-Flashback begins-

Allen and Lavi are sitting in the cafeteria, Allen had a plate full of burgers and was shoving them into his mouth, and Lavi was eating one bowl of Ramen with pork.

"Oi, Allen" Lavi said.

"Whaft?" Allen asked his mouth full.

"Yuu's over there eating his soba all alone, lets go sit by him" Lavi said an evil smirk on his face.

"EH?!" Allen said choking on his food.

Lavi jumped up and grabbed Allen's arm and ran over to Kanda.

"Oi Yuu!" Lavi yelled going up beside him and taking a seat. Allen Angrily sat next to Lavi.

Kanda totally ignored Lavi and Allen, and continued eating his soba, he didn't even che.

"So Yuu, I heard that your Kooking with Kanda show is doing pretty good, the fan-girls are going crazy!" Lavi said.

"Che" Kanda replied (There we go, Kanda can't help but che)

Lavi turned to face Allen.

"Hey Allen, you should sit next to Yuu" Lavi said happily and jumped up and pushed the startled Allen next to Kanda, so that their shoulders were touching.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled jumping away from Kanda.

"You baka Rabbit!" Kanda yelled angrily.

"What you guys, come on be happy, best of friends" Lavi yelled and slapped Allen, who fell straight forward into Kanda.

Their lips met for a moment.

"BAKA LAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen screamed and said many more things which I can't write cause there so bad, naughty Allen!

Kanda pulled out Mugen and held it to Allen's throat.

"Y….O….U" Kanda said in the deepest, darkest voice imaginable.

"K...Kanda" Allen stumbled.

Allen suddenly pointed to Lavi.

"It was Lavi! Lavi Kanda! Let's get him!" Allen yelled activating his innocence.

Kanda and Allen both looked at Lavi who was holding a camera.

"Oh yes! These will sell sooooo much too all those Yullen fan-girls out there! Just thinking about how much money I'm going to make, makes me sweat!" Lavi smiled happily to himself.

"Oi, baka rabbit" Kanda and Allen both said in a deep dark you going to die voice.

Lavi turned around.

"Ummm, come on guys, alls good in peace and war…right?....Right????" Lavi stumbled nervously.

An hour later Lavi was in the infirmary and his camera had been crushed into millions of pieces.

"Flashback complete, oh and look Leenalee's back!" Shinitzue said happily.

Kanda's mood was quickly turning from bad to worse, to awful.

"That's it! I QUIT!" Kanda growled and shoved past Leenalee who dropped the brand new coffee beans all over the floor.

"Kanda!" Leenalee screamed shocked.

"Were cooking Rabbit next" Kanda said on his way out the door.

"But Kanda next week in your Thanksgiving special!" Shinitzue yelled after him.

Shinitzue sighed.

"Well that about raps it up peoples, I hope you enjoyed this episode, and please review, and don't worry Kanda hasn't quit, he can't choose to quit, cause I control what he does hahahaha, and as you heard next week is our Thanksgiving spectacular, it's A Kanda Thanksgiving! Oh and Lavi had better watch out, looks like rabbit is up!" Shinitzue said happily smiling.

Leenalee's Coffee-

Coffee beans with a medium roast

Always grind you coffee beans fresh

Put the fresh grinds into a coffee machine

Put in filtered water

Wait until the coffee is done

Pour the coffee into you favorite mug, bunny ones make it taste the best!

Then you add 2 table spoons of sugar and cream

Last ENJOY!

Since Leenalee gets tired after making coffee for all the guys she likes to take a trip to starbuks!

Leenalee's favorite starbuks drink-

A tall mocha frappachino with a shot of hazelnut with whipped cream and a chocolate drizzle on top, sometimes she likes it laced with Carmel every now the then!!

**How's that! I'm in the middle of re-writing A Kanda Thanksgiving lol, I started writing it and read it and realized it was stupid, so I'm re-writing it lol, it sucks to have to do that, but as a Kooking with Kanda spectacular its gotta be awesome! I hope I can get it done by Thanksgiving, wish me luck!!!! PLZ REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER FAN-FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
